monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Backgrounders
The students who appear in the backgrounds, classrooms, and hallways of Monster High are as dear to fans as the main characters. Currently, two backgrounders have even ascended to fullfledged charactership. The first is Scarah Screams, who will be made into a doll in late 2011 to 2012, and the second is Don of the Dead, who has mid-Volume 2 become a friend of Ghoulia and Slow-Moe. Another backgrounder, the three-eyed girl, has been incorporated in the Create-a-Monster packs. Note that this page only contains info on background characters that are students to Monster High or reused models of Monster High students. For information on other background characters, including the former Crescent Moon High and Belfry Prep students, please see other backgrounders. Volume 1 backgrounders The Volume 1 backgrounders are the backgrounders who originated in webisodes that are part of Volume 1, as well as the backgrounders that originated in younger webisodes but that possess a design based on a Volume 1 backgrounder. Volume 1 backgrounders are, obviously, the oldest of the backgrounders, filling up the halls of Monster High since the very start. They are fairly easily recognizable for their conservative appearance. That is, there is roughly one body build for boys and one for girls, more than a few backgrounders share faces and headshapes and most backgrounders are not easily recognizable as a specific monster. What is particularly odd about this is that there áre some very creative Volume 1 backgrounder designs, but nearly all of those appear only once (in Volume 1). With the transition to Volume 2 (and further), many Volume 1 backgrounders have been dropped from the series, as new backgrounders with better designs and additional characters have been introduced that make for more appealing appearances in the Monster High halls. Girls Fear Squad poster girl The Fear Squad poster girl is a monster exclusively seen on the announcement posters for Fear Squad auditions in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Why We Fright". Since she wears the Monster High uniform but is never seen on Cleo's squad, it is likely she was a fearleader for a previous squad, possibly when Nefera was the captain. Animal girl Catgirl The catgirl is one of the rarer backgrounders, appearing only 'thrice' in the webisodes. She tries to make the Fear Squad in both "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fear Squad", but doesn't have the confidence or skill to accomplish that feat. However, she shows up as a fearleader in the online game Pom-Pom Panic, while her model was used in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" for a fearleader from a competing school. Pom-Pom Panic - lower pyramid.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes1.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes2.jpg Scar elf girl Glasses elf girl Three-eyed girl Triclopsgirl.png New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes2.jpg Ponytail girl The ponytail girl is among the regular female Volume 1 backgrounders. She is also among the few Monster High students that could pass for a regular human, though her ears reveal she is still a monster of sorts. The ponytail girl tries to get on the Fear Squad in "Fear Squad", but doesn't make it. She also shows up in the online game Pom-Pom Panic. A particular oddity in regards to ponytail girl happens in "Monster Mashionals Part 1", where basically every other female Volume 1 backgrounder model shows up as a fearleader of another school. Ponytail girl is the only fearleader-associated one who doesn't have her model reused, which isn't for a lack of room either, since one odd fearleader spot was given to a Volume 2 female zombie model. *The ponytail girl appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Fear Squad", "Talon Show", "Substitute Creature", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Photo Finish", "A Bad Zit-uation", "Clawditions", "Freedom Fight", "Totally Busted", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat", "Rumor Run Wild", Ponytail.png|Ponytail Pom-Pom Panic - lower pyramid.jpg Cyclops girl Pigtails.png|Pigtails cyclops girl Cyclopsgirl.png|Bald cyclops girl Stitched-up mouth girl Punk girl The punk girl is one of the rarer backgrounders, appearing only 'thrice' in the webisodes. She tries to make the Fear Squad in both "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fear Squad", but doesn't have the confidence or skill to accomplish that feat. However, she shows up as a fearleader in the online game Pom-Pom Panic, while her model was used in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" for a fearleader from a competing school. Pom-Pom Panic - lower pyramid.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes1.jpg Short-haired green girl The short-haired green girl is one of the rarer backgrounders, appearing only 'twice' in the webisodes. She tries to make the Fear Squad in "New Ghoul @ School", but is intimidated out of that wish by the older Fear Squad's members' skills. Her model was used in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" for a fearleader from a competing school. New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes1.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes2.jpg Blue girl with yellow eyes The blue girl with yellow eyes is one of the rarer backgrounders, appearing only 'thrice' in the webisodes. She tries to make the Fear Squad in both "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fear Squad", but doesn't have the confidence or skill to accomplish that feat. She also shows up in the online game Pom-Pom Panic, while her model was used in "Monster Mashionals Part 1" for a fearleader from a competing school. Pom-Pom Panic - lower pyramid.jpg New Ghoul @ School - fearleader wannabes1.jpg Hoodie girl Scarah Screams Boys Catboy Catboy is Monster High's quintessential backgrounder. There exist a total of seven catboy variations that are almost assuredly all different characters and show up whenever one would least expect it. * The first and primary catboy has a pink skin and his hair combed backwards. He is one of the three catboys originating in Volume 1 and throughout that volume one of the most recognizable backgrounders. Some of his noteworthy appearances are in "Clawditions", where he auditoned for a role in the musical version of Hamlet, but didn't get the part, and in "Idol Threat", where Cleo at one point controlled him. '' ** Basic catboy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Clawditions", "Freakout Friday", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Fur Will Fly", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can" * The second most seen catboy in Volume 1 is the bald one. ** Bald catboy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "Copy Canine", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "A Bad Zit-uation", "Mad Science Fair", "Horrorscope", * The third catboy was only occasionally seen in Volume 1, often talking with the bald cyclops girl. He too has pink skin, but his hair hangs down. ** Talkative catboy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "A Bad Zit-uation" and "Freedom Fight". * During the episodes that the Fear Squad tried to get one million hits on FrightTube, a purple version of the basic catboy showed up. Despite his rare appearance, he definitely was not a wrongly colored basic catboy, as the basic catboy jumped out of his locker towards the end of "Fatal Error". ** Purple catboy appears in "Falling Spirits" and "Fatal Error". Felineguy.png|The bald catboy Party Planners - catboy and cyclops girl.jpg|The talkative catboy Fatal Error - purple catboy.jpg|The purple catboy |The yellow catboy Fear-A-Mid Power - vampiric catboy.jpg|The not-MH casketball player Neferamore - reporter catboy.jpg|The reporter Dark circles boy The dark circles boy is one of the most common backgrounders, comprising three variants. It is unclear what kind of monster they are. In "Fright On!", the green-skinned one was shown among the zombies serving the vampires, but he also appeared as member of the debate team in "Fear-A-Mid Power", an activity that isn't very zombie-like. He also never displayed the regular zombie trait of slowness. * The most often seen dark circles boy is a green of skin. He is a member of the Monster High debate team, as seen in "Fear-A-Mid Power". Frankie Stein shockedhim trying to stop another student in "Horrorscope" and Cleo hypnotized him to do her bidding in "Idol Threat". In "Rumor Run Wild", Draculaura remarks that he is cute, while he was seen dancing with the stitched-up mouth girl in "Fright On!" ** The green-skinned dark circles boy appears in "New ghoul @ School", "Jaundice Brothers", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Copy Canine", "Clawditions", "Freedom Fight", "Shock and Awesome", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", * The rarely seen white-skinned dark circles boy is bald. Frankie invited him for Draculaura's borthday part in "Party Planners", but he declined, knowing a surprise party for the both of them was being organized. ** The white-skinned dark circles boy appears in "New ghoul @ School", "Substitute Creature", "Party Planners", "The Hot Boy", * A third dark circles boy was introduced mid-Volume 2. He is recognizable by his red skin. ** The red-skinned dark circles boy appears in "Fright On!" debateteam.jpg|Debate team Bald.png|The white-skinned dc boy Thin-faced boy Voldemort.png|Voldemort Hipsterguy.png|Hipster guy Skeleton boy with backpack Red-haired skeleton boy Skeleton boy Bald 'human' boy The bald 'human' boy is one of the three Volume 1 backgrounders whose faces were never shown. He shares his headshape with them and equally is always animated from a back-sideview. Unlike the other two, there is absolutely no telling what kind of monster he is. *The bald 'human' boy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Horrorscope" and "Idol Threat" Pink cyclops boy The pink cyclops boy is one of the background regulars. He is a member of the monster High debate team, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power". He seem to have a thing for girls who also have another-number-than-two eyes, as in "Fright On!" he romantically shared ice cream with the green cyclops girl and later danced with the three-eyed girl. Notably, an unfinished animation model of the pink cyclops boy is part of the intro of the ''Monster High webisodes. *Pink cyclops boy appears in "new Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Substitute Creature", "Party Planners", Freedom Fight", "Freakout Friday", "Shock and Awesome", "Mad Science Fair", "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Fur Will Fly", "Horrorscope", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Fright On!" debateteam.jpg|Debate team Cyclopsguy.png|Cyclops guy Giant boy The giant boy is one of the handful of Volume 1 backgrounders that only showed up once, in his case in "Party Planners", where he attended Frankie's and Draculaura's birthday party. He was earlier asked by Frankie to come to Draculaura's borthday party, but declined, knowing Frankie's and Draculaura's friends were planning one for the both of them. Scarecrow boy The scarecrow boy is one of the few background simulacra and also one of the handful of Volume 1 backgrounders that only showed up once, in his case in "Bad Scare Day". He socialized with Frankie over the choice of creepeteria food, but her switched bolts magnetized her, causing the scarecrow boy's sack-face staples to be pulled out. This was apparently rather traumatizing to him. Nerdy boy The nerdy boy is presumably a troll or goblin, and one of the handful of Volume 1 backgrounders that made only one appearance in Volume 1, though he has the luck to be featured too in one Volume 2 webisode. In "Mad Science Fair", he got captured by his own project, and in "Daydream of the Dead", he was part of the comic book lover crowd Ghoulia dreamed up. Two-headed boy The two-headed boy is a monster with two heads, but seemingly no mouth(s). It is not known whether the two heads are separate individuals or the same guy. *The two-headed boy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Substitute Creature", "Party Planners" and "Bad Scare Day". Twins1.png 541px-Cakegroup.png Mummy boy Amoeba boy Three-lights robot boy Sack-head boy Lips boy Aquatic monsters Four-armed DJ The four-armed DJ is one of the handful of Volume 1 backgrounders that only showed up once, in his case in "Party Planners", where he took care of the music on Frankie's and Draculaura's birthday party. It is unclear whether he is a student of Monster High or only hired to play music. Pink scale boy The pink scale boy is one of the three Volume 1 backgrounders whose faces were never shown. He shares his headshape with them and equally is always animated from a back-sideview. *The pink scale boy appears in "New Ghoul @ School", "Party Planners", "Copy Canine", "The Hot Boy", "A Bad Zit-uation", "Mad Science Fair", "Rumor Run Wild" and "Horrorscope" Blue scale boy Five-eyed aqua boy Fish-face boy The fish-face boy is one of the handful of Volume 1 backgrounders that only showed up once, in his case in "Party Planners", where he participated in blowing out the candles atop Frankie's and Draculaura's birthday cake. Groups Vampire couple The vampire couple consists of a tall, blue vampire boy and a pink, short vampire girl. For reasons unknown, they are drawn in a style different from the rest of the cartoon. They are notable for being the 'characters' first shown each webisode, as the intro window zooms out on them. They always appear together except for once in "Copy Canine", where the vampire girl made her SAT. * The vampire couple appears in "Party Planners", "Copy Canine", "The Hot Boy" and "Totally Busted" Zombies "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fear Squad" Metal duo The metal duo are two small, male monsters that appeared exclusively in "The Hot Boy", where they just walked through some hallway or another. The duo comprises an aquatic monster and an undead. The undead one's high scare level is probably the reason their appearance was rather lowkey and never repeated. Locker group The locker group is a collection of six male monsters that tend to get electrocuted by Frankie Stein. The group comprises a monkey boy, an unidentifiable type of ghoul, one of the three amoeba boys, a devil boy, a yellow robot and an elephant boy. The devil boy and yellow robot also attend Frankie's and Draculaura's party in "Party Planners". *Members of the locker group appear in "New Ghoul @ School", "Bad Scare Day" and "Party Planners". Laughing group The laughing group comprises three monsters: an pink ape boy, a green female monster with a '50s appearance and a grey-blue male monster with fangs protruding from his lower jaw. These three are almost limited to one appearance, namely in "A Bad Zit-uation", where they laughed at Frankie for her zit. However, the fanged boy appeared one other time, as a guest at Frankie's and Draculaura's birthday party in "Party Planners". 50sgal.png|50s gal Bluefangs.png|Blue fangs Apeboy.png|Apeboy Creepeteria group The creepeteria group includes three students only seen once, in "Bad Scare Day". They are a wererat, a pig-type monster and an undead of some kind. When Frankie Stein was magnetized by her bolts' polarity being reversed, they were bombarded with metal kitchenware and only just kept themselves unharmed. Volume 2 backgrounders The backgrounders introduced in Volume 2 (that aren't based on a Volume 1 design) show an increased confidence and creative freedom in Monster High's monster theme. Roughly every Volume 2 backgrounder has a unique body build and clear cues as to what type of monster they are. Many of them have designs indistinguishable from the ones made for actual characters. As a result, they have supplanted a large portion of the Volume 1 backgrounders. harpy.jpg|Harpy girl manny.jpg|Tumnus Jr troll.jpg|Troll guy zombiechessteam.jpg|Zombie chess team Run don't walk from Blob Jr.png|Blob Jr. plant girl.jpg|Venus McFlytrap? ddtrollguy.jpg|Green and orange troll guy iceprincess.jpg|Ice princess blueandred.jpg|Blue & red/yellow bandana guy ghoulgirlgroup.jpg|Ghoulish Girl with Tumnus Jr. and Harpy Girl greenhoodyzombie.jpg|Green hoody zombie pirhanaandmini.jpg|Pirhana Head Jock and Ghastlycrumb Tiny iceblockgorilla.jpg|Ice Block Gorilla mantis1.jpg|Mantis Jock #1 (pink eyes) StoneGuy.PNG|Stone Jock (7?) pinkyorangey.jpg|Pinkey Orangey Jock mantis2.jpg|Mantis Jock #2 (yellow eyes) swimteam.jpg|Swim Team dude studentsline.jpg|Students in line, including eyeball dude, mystery girl, purple mantis, Quasimodo and Cyclops Freckles Girl purplemantis.jpg|Purple Mantis "I Heart" kid quasi.jpg|Quasimodo Jr eyeballandsomeone.jpg|Eyeball Kid and Horned Girl (behind purple mantis) Tumblr lqvm6f9pIY1qiqgs4o1 500.gif|Devil Boy (behind Frankie) HornedGirl.PNG|Horned Girl Big Green.jpg|Big Green ZombieGal.PNG|Zombie Girl Centaur.jpg|Centaur CyclopsBGer.png|Cyclops MH Casketball Player, alongside Clawd, Deuce, and Big Green. HooDoo_victims.PNG|HooDude victims Volume 3 backgrounders Nearly all of the new backgrounders showing up in Volume 3 are the vampires and werewolves introduced in "Fright On!", the special that takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. The one exception is a giraffe boy that appeared in the promotional webisode "Super Fan", who is based on the Toys R Us mascot Geoffrey the Giraffe. Category:Backgrounders Category:Characters Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Girls Category:Guys Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters in New Ghoul @ School